


I'll Be Waiting

by Bitway



Series: Kisstober 2020 [4]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Good Byes, M/M, kisstober, takes place during the last ep of buddyfight X, this also counts as a first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Ikazuchi barely makes it to say bye to Gao before he leaves to America.Kisstober Prompt 4 - Good Bye
Relationships: Fuchigami "Ikazuchi" Bolt/Mikado Gao
Series: Kisstober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963489
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	I'll Be Waiting

This was his last chance to see Gao before he left for America. The thought of seeing him one last time, on the day of his departure, only made Ikazuchi pick up the pace. He would see him one last time, as if his life depended on it.

It's not like he would be gone forever. Gao said that he would be back and Ikazuchi believed him. He was one to keep his word, no matter what. There was just the uncertainty of how long it would be until he returned. It would definitely be a few years, but how many? Not even his family could say for sure.

"Gao!" Ikazuchi shouts once he catches sight of him. The boy turns his head, a look of surprise flashing on his face that quickly turned into a smile. It made him wear a smile of his own.

"Bolt!" Gao shouts his name as he eagerly runs up to meet with him. "I didn't think you'd make it."

Ikazuchi catches his breath. After all that running to catch him, only now was it hitting him. He didn't want to be like a panting mess in front of Gao, though there was no way he could hide the beads of sweat dripping down his face.

"Haha. Me either." He lets out a short laugh and places a hand on his hip. He waits patiently as Gao hears his name being called. His family was heading onto the bus and he told them to go on ahead. Time was short so this would really have to be quick.

"Sorry I almost missed ya. I did my best to get here as soon as I could." He wishes he could have been here earlier and see him off with the others instead of grasping for the few seconds they had left together. Things had been so hectic the past few days, especially on Gao's end. Having a tournament and moving to a new country, it was a lot. And as much as Ikazuchi would have liked to spend more time with him, he couldn't just snatch him away from his friends.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Gao reassures him with one of his shining smiles. "I'm glad I could see you one last time before I go."

"Same here. You know, I wouldn't miss sending you off for the world!" Ikazuchi grins and tries to keep it up. It was a lot harder than he thought. He didn't want his smile to fade and leave Gao remembering him as some sad fool. "I'm really going to miss ya. But, I'll be waiting for you to come back. We still need to settle our draw."

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Gao smirks, puts his hand on his hips and puffs out his chest. "We both know I'm going to win the match, anyway." His chest deflates. "I'm going to miss you too, Bolt."

Ikazuchi catches a hint of sadness behind the smile. This was hard on both of them. No matter how cheery they tried to be, this wouldn't last forever. Maybe for another couple of minutes- if they were lucky. And he had to make this last.

Sharp eyes glance up, looking to see if his family was going to call for him. No one had hopped off the bus to call him just yet.

"Gao," he says his name in a serious tone to grab his attention. The shorter boy looks up at him, tilting his head. If he wanted to do something, he had to do it- _now_.

Ikazuchi smirks and puts a hand on Gao's shoulder. He still wore a look of confusion, waiting for whatever Ikazuchi wanted to say. Gao didn't have to wait long. Though he wasn't expecting for Ikazuchi to do this.

He had gone in for a kiss, capturing Gao's lips with his own. It's electrifying, in a good way. The sudden sensation catches him off guard but he doesn't protest. Truthfully, Gao isn't sure how to react. Does he kiss back? How does he even do that? Does he even want to?

While his mind races for a response, he's too late to react. Ikazuchi pulls away, though his lips hover over his and almost goes in for another kiss. He wears a proud smirk, especially once he catches sight of Gao's beet-red face.

Gao tries to speak, but he isn't sure what to say. There's a lot but he can't find the words. Ikazuchi laughs at his priceless reaction. It was something he would never forget.

"Go on, don't want to miss your flight."

He turns Gao around and pats his back to help bring him back down to earth. With a light push, he's starting to walk forward. Only turning around to look at Ikazuchi and opening his mouth to speak.

"Gao!" His sister interrupts. "We don't have all day! Let's go!"

"Coming!" He shouts back. "I'll come back for you, Bolt!" Is shouted at him before he rushes towards the bus and hastily gets on it.

Ikazuchi chuckles and keeps his eyes on him. As he watches the bus drive off, part of him feels restless. A finger taps against his leg and he has to scratch the back of his head. His heart was racing, it had been since he kissed him. He hoped his face wasn't as red as Gao's even though he could feel how warm they were. Oh well. It's not like anyone was around to call him out on it- not like anyone would want to.

After what feels like an hour of just standing and looking off into the distance, the boy finally turns around to make his way back home. He was going to miss Gao, a lot. But he'd make sure that when Gao came back, he would come home to a battle that was worth waiting for.


End file.
